The present application relates to a ball mounting method of mounting conductive balls on a circuit board, and a working machine for a board that performs work for mounting conductive balls on a circuit board.
Viscous fluid is used to mount conductive balls on a circuit board, and the conductive balls are fixed onto the circuit board by the viscous fluid. Specifically, as described in, for example, the following PTL 1, viscous fluid is transferred onto a circuit board by transfer pins that transfer the viscous fluid adhering to tip end portions thereof to the circuit board and conductive balls are mounted on the transferred viscous fluid. As a result, the conductive balls are fixed onto the circuit board by the viscous fluid.
PTL 1: JP-A-2004-15006